


no wonder i keep you close

by imaginejolls



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Getting Together, Post-Season/Series 01, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Falling in love with Dot is so easy, Fatin doesn’t even realise it’s happened.
Relationships: Dot Campbell/Fatin Jadmani
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	no wonder i keep you close

Falling in love with Dot is so easy, Fatin doesn’t even realise it’s happened. They’ve been living together for almost six months now, in a small flat in LA, nowhere near where the influencers live, with manageable rent and a decent view. It’s early one morning and Dot is puttering about in the kitchen. The smell of coffee still feels like a miracle to Fatin, even though it’s been almost a year since they got off that godforsaken island. Dot suddenly appears in her bleary view, looking put together in a no-nonsense kind of way, like she always does, and produces a cup of coffee and a chocolate croissant with flair not un-Fatin-like. _God_ , Fatin thinks, _I love this woman_. And shocks herself with how much she means it. 

“What?” Dot asks with an uptick of her eyebrows. 

“Nothing,” Fatin says and lets a smile slowly take over her mouth. “Thank youuu,” she adds, sing-song. 

“Yeah yeah.” Dot waves a hand as she walks back to the kitchen. 

Fatin decides a dinner date is in order. They’ve done that before, so it’s not immediately suspicious to Dot, but when Fatin pops into her room with “wear something nice”, Dot scrunches up her face and narrows her eyes. “Nice” to her means the least wrinkly button-up and jeans, apparently. 

“You should really let me buy you clothes,” Fatin says to the mirror in which she’s lining her eyes. Her dress is a shimmery emerald green. She’s a vision, and Dot should be used to it by now, but still she lingers for a beat too long.

“Yeah, not happening. C’mon, we’re gonna be late.” 

Dot waits until dessert to ask. Fatin appreciates that; she feels all fluttery on the inside and can’t seem to find the right words. 

“So…” Dot starts, and Fatin clears her throat. 

“Yes.” 

“Why are we here, Fatin?” Dot’s tone is casual but her eyes are soft and not making this any easier. 

“I’ve realised something,” Fatin says. She swirls her water around its glass for a dramatic pause. Then looks up at Dot with a sigh. “I’m in love with you.” 

Dot bares her teeth in a crooked smile and relaxes into her chair. “That so? I guess I should apologize then. You clocked me right on that goddamn plane.” 

Laughter bubbles up their chests and earns them a dirty look from the table on the right. Fatin couldn’t give less of a fuck about other people right now; she feels herself soaring as though they smoked the good shit before heading out. Dot is smiling across the table at her. Her hand on Fatin’s feels like it always does: warm, steady, safe. 

“So this was like out first official date, then?” Dot asks as they’re coming up the stairs to their apartment. 

“Yeah. And I told you to wear something nice.” Fatin’s voice is all tease. She opens the door and lets Dot through first. 

“This is as nice as it gets with me, woman.” 

And then Dot’s mouth is on hers, and fuck, Fatin never stopped to think about what this would feel like, and she is severely underprepared. Her knees almost give out. But Dot’s arms curled around her body provide her with the support she needs to kiss her back. Their kiss is tinged with months of built-up feelings - it tastes like dessert, it tastes like love. 

After it is over, Fatin looks into Dorothy’s face in awe. She’s quick to ruin the tender moment. “You couldn’t resist my charm, huh?” she asks, all smudged lipstick and twinkle-in-her-eye about it.

Dot just shakes her head. “Never stood a chance.”


End file.
